Have Yourself a Merry Mayor Christmas
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: The Grinch and the Mayor of Whoville are two lonely souls, each secretly yearning to lie in a lover's warm embrace. Will their broken hearts become whole when they find each other? A Grayor story. Lemon in later chapters. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own the grinch *but wishes she did*

The grinch sighed, looking over at the thick layer of snow that covered Whoville. The whistling wind carried shouts of joy and laughter up to his lonely cave in the mountain. He could see the star shining on top of the Christmas tree in the town square. Everyone would be gathered around it singing carols by now, that sickening sound that made his stomach churn. But what made his stomach churn most of all was the fact that _he_ would be down there.  
During his school years the Grinch had always been captivated by Mayor. The first time he waddled into the classroom, his sweaty grip on the chocolate bar making it melt, the grinch knew he was in love. Every day he had observed Mayor closely, watching the way he would wipe his nose on the back of his sleeve, get food on his chubby cheeks every time he ate, laugh and joke with his friends - although the butt of many of his jokes was the grinch. He would have had a chance with him too. He _knew_ it. Sometimes their eyes would meet, they would blush, then quickly looked away again... but then _she _came along.  
As the grinch stood up on the cold, lonely mountain his lips curled up into a sneer.  
_Martha May._  
That harpy had stolen Mayor away from him, seduced him, left the grinch with a shattered heart. The other children taunted him constantly about the thick green hair that sprouted all over his body. It soon occurred to him what he had to do.  
Unfortunately the razor had left his face with many cuts.  
He attempted to hide them the next day at school but it wasn't to be. His teacher ordered him to remove the bag over his head and to lower his book. More laughter and taunts followed when his face was revealed, covered with plasters. Something inside him snapped.  
"I HATE CHRISTMAS!" He remembered his furious shout as he hoisted the Christmas tree up over his head, lunging it across the room at the terrified students. It was a satisfying feeling, hearing their screams of terror, watching them flee, but this feeling was short lived. He shivered, using all his strength to climb up the mountain, his fingers numbing in the snow. It wasn't until he reached the top, however, when the realisation hit him, a cold icicle through his heart:  
He might never see Mayor again.  
He sat there sobbing for a while, relishing in the memories that flooded his head. That beautiful smile, the cute stubby nose, the thick curls of his hair... the images were all to fade in time along with burning love in the grinch's heart.  
At least that was what he hoped.  
Since that day over thirty years had passed. During the day the grinch could keep himself busy by sitting in his armchair and wallowing in self pity, ranting to his dog, on some occasions going through his address book and scribbling over the name of every Who he hated. During the night, however, his mind wandered - and it always wandered over to thoughts of _him_.  
The grinch couldn't take it any more. He stood on the edge of the mountain, observing the snow-covered chocolate box village below. A different world to anything he had ever known.A world of joy, laughter, happiness, _love_...A sadness welled up in his heart.  
*He will never love me* he thought.  
He took a deep breath that was carried away by the howling wind.  
And then he let himself fall.

AN: OMG I was sobbing when I was writing this. Seriously, I was watching the grinch (BEST FILM EVA) on Christmas Eve and this idea suddenly came to me. And when the grinch kissed the Mayor on the cheek... O_O almost died from bloodloss. -_-  
So stay tuned for the next part when someone comes along to save the grinch. Can you guess who it is? Hint: he has an... interesting grey hairstyle ^_^  
Reviews plz! Xoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
